Hektor Toland
Hektor Toland is a knight from Dorne and former Serjeant of the Long Lances. now he is Lord of Ghost Hill and head of House Toland by birthright, he is the first born son of Lady Valena and Lord Aren Toland, former head of House Toland and Lord of Ghost Hill. Appearance Hektor is a forceful man with the traditional dornish skin tone, he has a lined face, blue eyes and a sharp nose. His hair is lustrous, long and dark brown, he also has a full beard. Hektor is an exceptional fighter, his speed and skill with the spear are renowned. History Hektor is the eldest son of Lady Valena and Lord Aren Toland, head of House Toland and Lord of Ghost Hill. He was born in Ghost Hill but was fostered at Yronwood. In his youth, Hektor was found many times fighting other kids or setting traps for animals and humans alike. He would also sneak out from his quarters to avoid responsibility or his education. Years of playing in the streets and rooftops made the heir of Ghost Hill learn and refine his athletic prowess. Always prone to difficult challenges, he took the vow to learn the way of the spear and be the best at it. At first, taught by a master of the spear at Yronwood, he thought it would be impossible, but he wouldn't give up and so he tried and tried. When he reached the age of sixteen he was already an exceptional fighter with the spear. While in Yronwood, Hektor squired for a knight scion of House Yronwood, he was trained in the ways of war by that same knight. He followed the knight scion in his travels, but he never liked to be a squire. On one of the travels, the knight and his men were attacked by a group of Stormlanders, Hektor was able to kill five men in open combat due to his agility and his prowess with the spear. At that same age, he returned to the seat of House Toland, Ghost Hill. Not being satisfied with the bored life he had at Ghost Hill, he and his half-brother Alran Sand travelled to the Stepstones, they stayed in Grey Gallows for three months where Hektor created a reputation in underground fights. After that, Hektor and Alran were recruited for the Long Lances, where they spent the next four years fighting for. Those four years were the best years in the eyes of Hektor and Alran, they fighted against the Dothraki and other tribes. At the end of the fourth year, Hektor received a message from his sister Loreza saying that his father died of old age, making him the Lord of Ghost Hill. This made Hektor reminisce and also think about his future responsibilities. In the very next day, Hektor and Alran left the Long Lances and started their way back home, this journey will be over a week long since they were in Myr after a contract that the Long Lances took to capture a renowned group of criminals that were wreaking havoc in the area. Recent Events Hektor Toland, future Lord of Ghost Hill, and Alran Sand, his half-brother, are now half way home. Family * His father, Aren Toland (b. 308 - d. 368), Lord of Ghost Hill, head of House Toland. * His mother, Valena Toland (b. 310), Lady of Ghost Hill. * His half-brother, Alran Sand (b. 344), The Bastard of Ghost Hill. * His sister, Loreza Toland (b. 346), Lady of Ghost Hill. Category:Dornish Category:House Toland